Primer amor Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: -¿Quién fue tu primer amor?- le pregunto mirándolo fija y curiosamente./-¿mi primer…amor?- pregunto algo extrañado./Se lo dedico a mis amigas! katy Hatake & Natsumi Anko, Que las quiero muchísimo por su apoyo y su ayuda Y bueno dedicado a ellas…enjoy!


**Bueno este es el tercer one-shot que publico, espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado…**

**Se lo dedico a mis amigas!**

**katy Hatake & Natsumi Anko**

**Que las quiero muchísimo por su apoyo y su ayuda**

**Y bueno dedicado a ellas…enjoy!**

**Primer amor**

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba sentado en un kotatsu(1), la mesa estaba servida para dos, ¿para él y quien más?, se preguntaran, bueno para el pequeño de cabellos plateados que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, ese niño que Kakashi apreciaba tan tranquilamente, siempre que lo miraba pensaba que él era perfecto, la perfecta combinación entre los rasgos de él y los de la mujer que lo enamoro perdidamente, aquella mujer que le había dado un regalo que tanto temió, no porque no lo quisiera, si no que debido a los peligros de que este llegara a ser dañado por la reputación de su padre, el ninja copia de Konoha, así es Kakashi a pesar de ser respetado en muchas aldeas también era odiado y esto ponía nervioso al shinobi debido a que dañar a Obito, su hijo, sería la mayor venganza, pero no iba a despreciar jamás ese obsequio, el regalo de ser padre.

Ya habían pasado años de la guerra que había azotado cruelmente al mundo ninja, y como en toda guerra las perdidas eran inevitables, muchos ninjas que alguna vez conoció ahora estaban muertos, bueno hace ya mucho, pero cuando alguien muere su recuerdo perdura, sea para bien o para mal.

Entre todo lo malo que había sucedido algunas cosas buenas habían pasado, Uzumaki Naruto aquel alumno cabeza hueca se había convertido en todo un hombre, junto a su esposa tenían un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verde esmeralda que siempre buscaba la manera de descubrir que escondía el antiguo sensei de sus padres tras esa mascara, el lo cuidaba cuando sakura tenía emergencias en el hospital ya que Naruto muy pocas veces podía salir de su oficina debido a todo el papeleo que tenia por su trabajo, y bueno ser hokage no era fácil pero tampoco era para tanto…

Sakura se había vuelto la jefa del hospital de Konoha, así también como la esposa del héroe de la guerra y que a pesar de todos los comentarios ella busco todas las formas posibles para que el alumno de Jiraya le creyera y así poder estar juntos a pesar de todos los prejuicios de la gente…

Sasuke Uchiha había tenido un final más lamentable, su cuerpo no resistió todas las heridas que le produjo la batalla con Naruto, quien hasta el día de hoy se lamentaba lo que había desencadenado la venganza que tanto anhelaba Sasuke ya que esto provoco que el falleciera en su pelea.

Los otros ninjas habían formado familias, y algunos tenían cargos en el extranjero, muchos habían ascendido de rango, vuelto patriarcas de sus clanes y grandes capitanes de escuadrones ninjas…

Y él, bueno el estaba cuidando de su hijo quien curioso lo miraba como comía, el que fuera su hijo no le impedía que bajara su máscara para comer, pero aun así no era una costumbre… cuidaba de su hijo cuando podía, si es que el trabajo no se lo impedía, pero a pesar de todo, de la responsabilidad de ser padre, su edad y su trabajo él se sentía mejor, mucho mejor que hace un tiempo atrás…y es que a sus 38 años de edad y un hijo de apenas 5 años el estaba mejor que antes

**-oto-san-** le llamo la atención su hijo.

**-dime-** le dijo mientras comía.

**-¿Quién fue tu primer amor?-** le pregunto mirándolo fija y curiosamente.

**-¿mi primer…amor?- **pregunto algo extrañado.

**-así es, escuche a la tía Kurenai decir eso el otro día y que el tío asuma fue su primer amor- **respondió ansiosamente **–dime quien fue-** insistió ahora embozando una sonrisa.

**-mi primer amor…bueno pero no se lo cuentes a tu madre- **le advirtió apuntándolo con el palillo que sostenía en su mano, el niño solo asintió rápidamente y de forma ansiosa.

**-Hai, lo prometo oto-san-** embozo nuevamente esa sonrisa que llamaba la atención debido a que mostraba sus dientes al igual que su madre.

**-bueno…ella era… algo sádica-** decía mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón de forma pensante.

**-¿Qué significa sádica?-** le interrumpió su hijo.

**-bueno…es algo así como mala pero juguetona- **dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa **–y bueno…cuando seas grande te lo explicare-**

**-bueno, bueno pero continua-**

**-era algo sádica, impulsiva, revoltosa, agresiva, extrovertida y muchas cosas por el estilo-** el niño tenía un seño de preocupación, no entendía como su padre se había enamorado de alguien así **–pero ella era hermosa, inteligente, ágil, audaz, tenía un lado amoroso, muy en el fondo era cariñosa y gentil, Naruto le tenía miedo cuando era pequeño-** dijo sonriendo nerviosamente –**el mismo miedo que por sakura – **el niño sudo frio, ¿era posible asustar al hokage mas que su esposa?, bueno al parecer si **–pero ella era perfecta…su peculiar color de cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su cuerpo, perfecto, solamente eso-**

**-papá-** Kakashi miro rápidamente a su hijo quien centro sus ojos sobre él.

**-¿la amabas mucho?- **le pregunto con algo de tristeza pensando que esa mujer ya no estaba junto a su padre

**-así es, aun la amo-** dijo sonriendo de una forma cariñosa.

**-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-** le pregunto curioso.

**-mmm… ella…bueno-** de pronto escucho como la puerta principal se abría y entraba una mujer y un niño, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno era sábado, todos los sábados venia a visitar a su ahijado junto a su hijo-

**-Llego tu tía Kurenai ve a saludarla- **le ordeno mientras subía su mascara

**-Hai, Domo-arigatou, estaba exquisito el Oyakodon (1)-** dijo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

**-la única mujer que amo-** susurro mientras se levantaba.

**-¿y quién es la única mujer que amas?- **le pregunto una voz femenina que estaba parada bajo en el marco de la puerta.

**-pues quien más loca- **se acerco a ella y la aprisiono entre sus brazos dándole un pequeño, corto pero cariñoso beso **–eres tu Anko Hatake-**

**-así que soy la única mujer a la que amas-** sonrió embozando una sonrisa al igual que su hijo, Obito, a quien se escuchaba hablar junto con asuma.

**-así es Anko, eres la segunda mujer que amo pero no la ultima-** dijo sonriéndole mientras besaba la mejilla de ella.

**-¿la segunda y no la ultima?-** pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**-la primera mi madre, la segunda tu y la tercera será ella-** dijo antes de volver a besarla mientras tocaba el prominente vientre que cargaba debido a su embarazo **–Asuka será la segunda- **dijo sobre los labios de ella

**-fin-**

_1)__es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma._

_) Literalmente significa "padre e hijo", es lo que ambos, padre e hijo, estaban comiendo y lo cual me inspiro en un principio, este es un alimento japonés específicamente es un donburi o bola de arroz japonés que se prepara cociendo a fuego lento pollo, huevo, cebolleta y otros ingredientes juntos en una salsa, sirviéndolos luego sobre un cuenco grande de arroz_.


End file.
